


Reddie

by Loadsofgay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loadsofgay/pseuds/Loadsofgay
Summary: Hey!! so this is just going to be random Reddie oneshots!!!! If you have requests, drop a comment or message me on tumblr @ loadsofgayy





	Reddie

Eddie had always secretly been a little shit. Richie knew this. So when Eddie felt he wasn't getting enough attention, he did everything he could to get Richie's attention. 

This week in particular had been uneventful for the most part. Richie had classes everyday and when he was finished with them he went to work. Richie only worked until 8 pm on weekdays though usually when he got home, he either did homework or went to bed. Eddie understood he was tired, Eddie himself was exhausted; But that didn't make him any less needy of Richie and Richie's love. Don't get Eddie wrong, Richie kissed Eddie every morning and told him how much he loved him before leaving their apartment and texted him throughout the day, but Eddie needed/wanted more. 

So Eddie had a plan to get exactly what he wanted. He got home around 7 and got to work. First he took a shower making sure to use his lavender and honey body wash that Richie loved. Then he put on a pair of baby blue briefs and threw on a huge white knit sweater. He was still a bit cold, and felt like teasing Richie as much as possible, so he pulled on a pair of knee high socks. He stopped to look in the mirror, Eddie had never been overly self confident, but he couldn't deny that he looked good, his thighs were on display and his skin was always so smooth, his hair was still damp and it was long enough to curl at the base of his neck and around his ears. He turned around to make sure his briefs were doing his ass justice, it was. Once he was satisfied he made his way to the living room and flopped down onto the couch with his phone, texting Richie a quick "I'm home, love you" before opening twitter. 

After about 30 minutes of scrolling though his feed, Eddie heard the door open. He heard Richie kick off his shoes by the door and set his keys on the counter. He heard footsteps approaching him and bent his head backwards to see Richie looking at him. Richie looked a bit taken aback by his boyfriends appearance but just walked to the other end of the couch, picking up Eddies legs and putting them in his lap as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Hey baby." Eddie said as he leaned up and maneuvered himself so he was sitting on Richie's lap, facing him. Richie's hands immediately went to rest on Eddie's thighs. This made Eddie feel a small sense of accomplishment in his chest. "Hey lovebug." Richie said placing a soft kiss on Eddie's lips then pulling back. Richie's phone then started vibrating in his back pocket, he went to reach for it but Eddie grabbed his wrist gently. "It can wait can't it?" Eddie made sure to lower his voice and drawl his words out a bit. Richie smirked but continued reaching for his phone anyways. He glanced at the screen, "It's big Bill" Richie accepted the call, Eddie let out a huff. "Hey Denbrough!" Richie said into the phone. This irritated Eddie, he loved all of his friends but he had needs! Then Eddie got an idea. 

Eddie tucked his head into Richie's neck, innocently. Richie started rubbing Eddie's back slowly with one hand absentmindedly. "Yeah I took that class last semester." He said, continuing his conversation with Bill. Then Eddie started lightly kissing Richie's neck, first just at the sides, then working his way up his throat to his jaw. Richie's hand dropped to Eddie's thigh gripping slightly, still maintaining his phone call with Bill. Now Eddie started sucking lightly at his neck, Richie let out a quiet gasp, still talking to Bill. When Eddie realized Richie could keep his composure just fine, he dropped his hands to the bottom of Richie's shirt and put his hands underneath onto Richie's warm stomach. This made Richie stutter mid sentence, but he recovered quickly. When Eddies small fingers reached Richie's nipple, Richie accidentally moaned. "Well Billy boy, i'm gonna have to call you later." Eddie heard a faint "Dear God" over the phone. Richie practically chucked his phone across the room before gripping both of Eddies thighs with more force than before. 

"Someone is being a little attention whore, aren't they?" Richie said, his eyes meeting Eddies for the first time in too long, his voice a bit deeper than before. Eddie looked at him with big innocent eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." "I don't know baby, you were being pretty naughty when I was on the phone, I'm not sure you deserve anything tonight." Richie said with a smirk knowing damn well, Eddie was going to get exactly what he wanted. Eddie knew this too. "Well I could make it up to you?" Eddie said , grinding his ass down onto Richie's crotch. "What did you have in mind Eds?" Instead of answering, Eddie leaned forward pressing his lips against Richie's. Richie started kissing back with slight force, his hands kneading Eddie's thighs. Eddie's hands found their way to Richie's hair. Richie pressed his tongue onto Eddie's bottom lip and without hesitation Eddie opened his mouth. Richie and Eddie had kissed many, many times, but every kiss felt just as sweet and lovely as the last. Kissing Eddie, to Richie, was his favorite thing in the world, Eddie was always such a passionate kisser and Richie just went crazy for it. Eddie felt Richie's tongue press against his own and he heard himself let out a small whine, his hand tugging on Richie's hair. This made Richie moan and thrust up into Eddie's ass. Feeling Richie's hard against his made him suddenly aware of his own straining in his briefs. 

Richie stood up with his hands under Eddie's thighs, Eddie wrapping his legs tightly around his boyfriend. Richie made his way to their bedroom as Eddie started sucking on his neck making Richie want to walk faster so he get his hand on more of his boy. Once he reached their room he pushed Eddie up against the nearest wall and Eddie's breath was pulled from him when his back hit it. Richie practically attacked eddies lips and his hands went straight for his ass, grabbing it and using it to pull Eddie closer to him so he could grind their cocks together. Richie lowered to Eddie's neck, sucking a harsh mark on the base of his neck by his collarbone. Eddie's head fell back against the wall. "Richie please just fuck me oh my god." Eddie begged. Richie was happy to give his boy anything he wanted, stepping back a bit to pull Eddie's sweater over his head. Eddie then grabbed Richie's shirt and tugged it over his messy curls. The second their hot skin pressed against each other they both let out gasps. Eddie started furiously working on Richie's jeans, Richie tugging them down and stepping out of them. 

Richie pushed Eddie towards the bed until the back of his knees hit it and gave out. Richie hovered above him and licked his way down his chest, stopping to flick his tongue at each nipple. "Richie please fuck." Eddie cried out. "Alright baby, hold on." Richie pulled away and walked over to the bedside table to grab lube and a condom. Eddie watched him, licking and biting his lips. When Richie returned and placed a sweet kiss on Eddie's lips. He pulled back and took a moment to appreciate him. His dark hair was a mess and his cheeks a hot pink, his freckles splayed over them, his eyes open wide, and pupils blown even wider. "You are so beautiful baby, I love you so much." Eddie smiled and bit his lip "Love you Rich, now please fuck me." Richie grinned "Anything for you my dear. 

Richie tugged Eddies briefs down his legs and pulled them off throwing them somewhere across the room. His cock was a pink color and the tip was shiny with pre cum, Richie leaned down and licked at the slit then pulled away. "Fuck Richie!'" Eddie's hips bucked. "Turn around baby boy, ass up." Eddie complied and rolled over before getting up on his knees. "So beautiful." Richie said, taking in the sight before him. He reached for the bottle of lube and out sub on his fingers, rubbing it together to warm it up a bit. "Alright baby, here we go." Richie said, Eddie his pushed his ass back and Richie smirked, his boy was always so eager. He pressed his middle finger against his pink hole and rubbed before pushing it in. He pushed his finger all the way in as Eddie let out a high pitched moan. He started thrusting his finger in and out and using his other hand to rub his own cock to ease some of his own built up tension. After a few thrusts with one finger he added a second, thrusting them in and out. "Richie just fuck me please I can take it." Eddie begged, they always prepped with three fingers. "Are you sure baby? I don't wanna hurt you." Richie asked with concern. "Yes, fuck I just need your cock, please Rich, please!" Eddie's voice was desperate. "Okay baby, okay." Richie pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his own boxers before pulling them off. "Turn around baby, I want to see that face." Eddie obeyed and flipped around. Richie slipped the condom on and lubed himself up enough to slide in easily. 

Richie lined himself up with Eddie's hole and paused before pressing a hard kiss to Eddie's lips, He grabbed the base of his cock and began pushing in, immediately he was overwhelmed by Eddie's tight heat. Eddie let out a long moan as Richie groaned. As soon as he was fully inside, he paused, waiting for Eddie's okay. Eddie's hands found their way to Richie's back rubbing him up and down. "You okay baby?" Richie asked, his voice breathy. "Yeah, you can move, I'm okay." Richie looked Eddie in the eyes as he said this making sure he saw no pain or discomfort. He pulled himself out before pushing back in. "Oh fuck Rich." Eddie almost screamed. Richie slowly thrusted a few more times before speeding up to make sure Eddie was okay. He picked up his pace when he felt Eddie's nails scratching down his back. Thrusting in and put harder and faster than before. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock baby." Richie forced out. Eddie was a whimpering mess beneath him. The position they were in made Richie's thrusts seem so deep. Eddie felt so full, but his cock was throbbing and sore from neglect. "Richie please oh fuck!" Even he wasn't sure what he was asking for but Richie seemed to understand and flipped them over so Eddie was on top. "Ride me baby, make yourself cum." Richie demanded, Eddie placed his hands on Richie's chest and started raising his body up and down on his boyfriend's cock. 

He could feel his stomach tightening up but he didn't want it to end so quickly. This new position was causing Richie to hit Eddie's prostate with practically every thrust. The feeling of being full and stretched open made Eddie feel so good he couldn't stand it but the constant pressure of Richie's cock on his prostate was all too much. He opened his eyes and looked at Richie, his eyes were glued to him and his lips were red from being bitten so much, he saw the desperation in Eddie's eyes and wrapped his hand around his cock in time with his thrusts. "Richie i'm close baby." "It's okay baby, me too. Cum with me baby. cum," Richie says as his hand sped up on Eddie's cock in time with the harsh snap of his hips. Eddie's eyes clenched shut and he tightened around Richie as the warmth in his belly spread all throughout his body, pulling Richie with him. The two came together with each other's names on their lips. 

After a moment Eddie leaned down to kiss Richie then, with Richie's help, he raised himself off of Richie's dick and fell onto the bed beside him. Richie took the condom off and tied it, walking over to the bathroom to throw it away and get a warm washcloth to clean Eddie and himself off. Eddie smiled groggily and let himself be cleaned up. "I love you so much Richie" he said as he cuddled up into the pillows, keeping the blankets off as he was still sweaty. "I love you beautiful, always will." Richie said as he crawled into bed beside his boy and cuddle up to him. Eddie's hands found his way, once again to Richie's hair, running his fingers through the soft curls slowly. After a few minutes Richie's eyes fluttered close and his breathing evened out. Eddie felt a pang in his chest of so much love that his entire body felt warm again, he really fucking loved his dumbass Richie Tozier.


End file.
